Another side of me
by MoonDreamer18
Summary: It was a normal day at the café. Bridget was trying to do everything right but she couldn't stop thinking on Elliot. Suddenly Renee says she'll help Bridget by changing her look and organizing a party.But something was wrong at that party...BridgetXElliot


**Another side of me**

So he was on the other corner, with his right foot supported on the wall and his sight lost in the cafeteria. His blond hair was moving with the wind's breath at the time I was passing next to him. He was so handsome!

My thoughts fell in the dark-brown coffee I was carrying and I just forgot I had to attend some customers. They started to get angry.

Zoey noticed I wasn't working correctly and came to myself a little angry.

"What are you thinking, Bridget?" she asked me ironically

"Um…nothing!" I answered nervously and tried to go forward

However my feet trembled and I fell on my knees. I didn't end seriously wounded but the coffee didn't have the same luck…it just painted the floor with itself.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" asked me Zoey and came to help me

"I'm fine!" I said but in my mind there was nothing but words of hatefulness to my own self.

"Oh I'm so sorry for what I did" I said to Zoey "you go attending the other clients, I'll clean this…Oh, I'm really sorry! "

"Um…if you say so" she told me and left "but don't feel bad; everybody makes mistakes after all!"

The day came to its end and the melancholic twilight saw us its face. Wesley congratulated us for the work and all mew mews were ready to go.

The café closed and we all walked way home.

Suddenly Renee came to me, it was the first time she was approaching me. I questioned myself in a second… Had I done something wrong?

"You are quite distracted, Bridget" she told me

"Um… that's just the way I am!" I exclaimed and laughed nervously

"So that's the way you are, you say?" she said while combing her hair with her fingers.

"Well…I'd better go!" I told her and hugged my bag as if I could hide myself behind it.

"Just wait a second!" she stopped me "I know your secret"

"My…my secret?" I stuttered

"I know you are pretty interested in Elliot" she said

In that moment my skin paled and my cheeks turned more than red. I felt an intense hot reaching my head and a freezing cold touching my feet.

"Th…That's not true!" I exclaimed with a broken voice

"Hahaha" she laughed "you can't trick me, my eyes had seen everything"

I remained in silence.

"But Bridget, I don't think he does know about your feelings, doesn`t he?" she said

"I…I don't know" I replied

"You should tell him"

"How?" I exclaimed "I…I just can't!"

"I have an idea" Renee told me and smiled

"Do you have one?"

"The other girls were thinking on holding a party to celebrate Wesley's birthday, that party can be an opportunity for you"

"Do you want me to go to a party?" I asked uneasy

"Yes, it's going to be nice, you just have to put at a sexy dress and I know he will ask you for a dance"

"Sexy? Did you just say sexy?" I exclaimed worried for that word

"Sexy doesn't mean to wear short cloths or go out in underwear… I'm just talking about a nice dress and a stylized haircut and that's all!"

"If you say so" I said believing in her words

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping and I'll help you out" she said

"Th…Thanks!" I said to her "but… why are you doing this?, why are you worried about me?" I questioned her intentions

"I just want you to do your work better…I don't want to see the floor brown because of all the coffee you throw everyday" she said smiling and left

I stayed there in silence for a while. A party? Only hearing of it gave me creeps. I was bad at dancing and even worst dancing with somebody else. However, that could be a great opportunity, a unique chance, I was decided to go.

The next day, after work, Renee and I went shopping. I couldn't even believe she was helping me. We went to many stores, I was nervous of trying those "sexy" dresses on my body; but Renee pushed me to give them a chance.

The first dress was too short, the other one made me feel like a sausage. The eyeshades irritated my eyes and the lipstick was so annoying that I ended up eating it with my tongue. Choosing high heels were the worst part, even if they weren't too high, I couldn't walk with them.

We spent all the afternoon looking for the best clothes until we finally found a beautiful and shiny green dress, which was not too short, not too long, not to tight, not too loose. We found two shoes of the same color and a makeup to which I wasn't allergic.

Three hours before the party Renee helped me to get ready. I was all excited. What would Elliot think when he looked at me? Would he like my new appearance?

Many ideals, many dreams came to my mind when Renee painted my lips with the pink lipstick. I still couldn't believe it was happening.

When we were finished Renee told me to go to Corina's house, the place where the party of my dreams was going to be held.

Before leaving my house I looked myself in the mirror, for the first time I felt pretty. Was it because of my change?

"I feel so materialist" I thought and left

At the party, the other mew mews were dancing. Zoey had brought Mark with her and Kikki had brought her never-ending happiness. Corina was waiting for the guests on one of her best dresses.

"I hope Renee is coming!" she thought

Meanwhile, Renee and I were heading to Corina's house, which was a wonderful place at that time. But then, Renee received an unexpected call.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to the party" she told me after she ended the conversation

"Why?" I asked her intrigued "you…you know I can't do this alone!"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to" she told me and left

I doubted about going, I was so insecure, so afraid of ruining everything, after all I was a master of disaster.

I took a deep breath and my mind reflected his face…

"I…I can do this!" I said and continued walking

I reached the mansion and I felt like I was playing with my destiny; but just by crossing the door I could know what lied ahead. I knocked it and many maids welcomed me and invited me to pass.

The music was playing and the other mew mews were dancing. Zoey was with Mark, both looking to their eyes, lost in a world where only they existed.

Kikki was running everywhere, playing with everything she could find and eating whatever was on the main table. Corina and Wesley were talking and laughing while drinking a cup of soda (as it was wine).

Elliot was sat down on a chair, following with his eyes Zoey's moves.

I felt jealous. What did she have that I didn't? But that night, I wasn't me, it wasn't that shy and silly Bridget, it was another side of me, so I didn't worry too much about Zoey and her charming style.

I walked to Elliot and presented my new self. He looked at me surprised.

"Who are you?" he asked me

I wasn't waiting for such a commentary. I had changed so much that he even didn't recognize me.

"I…I am…" I said and before telling him my name I interrupt my talk.

"So… your name is?" he asked me again

"I… I can't hear you!" I told him and smiled nervously "the music is too loud!"

I thought maybe with that excuse I could stop his asking, but he just invited me to go out. I was frightened, my legs were trembling, my hopes crumbling and shyness was invading my heart.

We went out and he sat down near of a fountain. I remained stood up until he invited me to sit next to him.

"I've never seen you before" he told me and smiled

I laughed behind my hands.

"So, are you some kind of Cinderella?" He asked me in a tone of joke "come on!, tell me your name!"

"Well… my name is…"

Then something exploded. We both heard a scream and stood up worried.

"Stay here!" he told me softly and left me alone

I looked to the ground, the opportunity had flown to the moon and got lost in the middle of the dark sky.

Who was causing the mess? Of course it was Dren.

Jealous of seeing Zoey with Mark he had decided to ruin everything so he could stay with her.

"Why don't you dance with me, pretty Zoey?" he asked her and commanded his deathful monster to attack her.

Kikki and Corina transformed to help her and Mark putted Zoey in a safe place.

The monster was stronger than any we had fought before. She had the power of the sea, but her body we couldn't see, because a green robe was covering it.

Elliot also decided to fight among with the girls, but his strength wasn't a rival to the power of the monster. He was thrown away by her attacks in seconds.

His body falling on the floor and his right arm getting hurt pushed me to do something.

"But, I look so beautiful now" I thought "I don't want to transform and ruin my new me!"

However the monster continued attacking him. What was more important then? I closed my eyes and with my hands I putted away the high heels.

"Here I go" I thought, but before moving…

The mysterious being putted the black robe away. My eyes lost their shining when I saw her aspect, my arms fell weakly and my heart accelerated its moves.

That monster was the most familiar being I'd ever seen, but at the same time she was the lest-known by me. I got scared.

The other mew mews also surprised. She wasn't a normal monster…she was me.

She was the old Bridget, the shy girl who hid behind the books, the typical _meganekko. _

However that old Bridget had something the new one didn't have…the power of transforming into a mew mew.

I'd been too materialist, so materialist that I had completely lost my true self, that I had forgotten what true beauty meant...

Why? Why Renee would have made me such a thing? I didn't have to ask anymore, Dren instantly responded my question.

"Oh silly green mew mew, you were so easy to trick!" he exclaimed "I just had to do a copy of that Renee girl and you fell in my trap! Hahahaha, now your material body is mine and I'll do whatever I want with it! Hahahaha. Come on, my Bridget, kill the mew mews!" he commanded her

The other girls didn't want to fight; they didn't want to hurt my body. I felt guilty for all of that, but at the time I couldn't do anything…I'd lost my powers and I was nothing but a superficial and normal girl.

The problem hadn't been of wanting a little change; the problem was that I hated myself. I was continuously calling my body horrible at the limit I couldn't see my face on a mirror.

"It was my entire fault" I thought "and now my friends and Elliot are getting hurt and I can't do anything to save them…"

The chosen girls continued falling and crashing, my true self was a puppet for Dren's desires.

Elliot stood up and tried to talk to my body.

"Bridget, stop!" he exclaimed "you are not like this! I know you well, even if you haven't noticed…and I like you how you are, no matter how you look… I know you are still there!"

Was he saying that?

Many tears sledded from my eyes and ran on my cheeks. His voice reached my broken heart and made it get warm once again.

"I…I'm so sorry!" I shouted and ran

The monster was going to hurt Elliot when I appeared in front of him.

"Stop!" I shouted to the monster "I'm sorry for what I did to you…"

"What is that girl talking about?" questioned Elliot confused

"I promise…I will never lose you again" I said to the monster

That girl looked at me. A little crystal fell from her right eye and touched the symbol that was on her chest. The power of the dolphin returned to my soul and the monster disappear leaving a single and tiny jelly fish.

When the power reached me, I transformed into the green mew mew everybody knew. The other girls just stared at me confused and frightened.

I apologized for what happened and in that moment I couldn't hold my tears… they started to flow, like water in a river.

However, Elliot came to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't cry" he told me "everybody makes mistakes after all" and with his fingers he swept my cheeks

I just looked at him and tried not to cry anymore…

"Don't be sad" he told me "after all this is a party!, Bridget"

Dren was upset, his plan was a total mess, so he just simply left, but of course he said good-bye to Zoey before going. She just ignored him.

The party continued. I couldn't believe I was dancing with Elliot. My arms were around his neck, holding him nervously. His hands were touching my hip.

I didn't know I could dance so well, or perhaps he was the one moving me and I was just like a feather, which lets the wind move its hair.

In the middle of a song, Elliot put away, from his pocket, a small ring and with it he surrounded my finger.

I couldn't stop blushing.

"You don't know how beautiful you really are, Bridget" he told me

He came closer to me. I was shaking. I saw his lips getting even closer to mines. I was afraid at the beginning but his blue eyes just made me feel calmer. I just closed my eyes and a strange melody played.

I reopened my eyes in a bump… that song… that song was…

It was six in the morning. The alarm of the cell phone was ringing.

I was concerned. So was everything a dream? I was really sad.

"No way!" I exclaimed and threw one of my pillows

A tiny sound echoed in the room. I stood up and left my bed going where the thrown pillow was. I putted it away just to find out something I'd never thought I would find.

"The ring?" I exclaimed "Is this the ring he gave me at the party? But that was only a dream?"

Dream or reality? How could I know?

"Well… I think I'll ask him later" I thought and got prepared for another day at the café.

So he was on the other corner, with his right foot supported on the wall and his sight lost in the cafeteria. His blond hair was moving with the wind's breath at the time I was passing next to him. He was so handsome!

I looked at him for a while and he noticed my presence. I thought me he would express some hate or repugnance for my appearance; but he didn't, he smiled to me. I also smiled to him and continued with my work. Maybe, after all, I didn't need any change, but just to be my true self.

_*Moon Dreamer*_


End file.
